1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector capable of bridging two motherboards located at different levels.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical socket is widely used for electrically and mechanically connecting an electronic package such as a CPU to a PCB such as a motherboard. Generally, the electrical socket is mounted onto the motherboard from an upper surface and a back plate is mounted onto the motherboard from a lower surface so as to help the electrical socket steadily located on the motherboard.
With the development of society, people have a higher requirement on the performance of the Computer. One of such solutions is to use two or more CPUs in the computer. Accordingly, the CPUs work together so as to achieve a better performance.
Since most of the CPU socket is intended for only one intended CPU, if there is a need for additional CPU, then additional or second socket has to be mounted for facilitating the purpose. Obviously, the more the sockets are needed, the more real estate on the motherboard is needed and creating some issues. Each motherboard is pre-designed in view of its original intended purpose. Thus, it is hardly to mount an additional electrical socket onto the motherboard without firstly including it into the pre-fabricating design.
In view of the above, an improved electrical socket that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.